leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Senna/@comment-4636093-20191027122746
Teaser of her gameplay released on Twitter. https://twitter.com/LeagueOfLegends/status/1188410009958244352 Her E was the first thing used and it appears to be some sort of Steath, but also followed by a cloud so people still know where she 'is', she's just unclickable. The Cloud also appeared to grant a buff to her allied Lucian, when he was in the cloud he became transparent also so it might even grant the stealth to allies, this'd fall in line with similar balance with the likes of Ivern who creates bushes (so enemies know where a stealthed enemy 'could' be but they need to make the call to risk it and predict them actually being there). Lucian also got a buff when he left the cloud too, becoming opaque again but trailing a blue mist. This mist went away when he was hit by the enemy Kalista's Q so it might be out of combat movement speed. W seems rather interesting. A very long range skillshot which debuffs the enemy it hits. The enemy is surrounded by a cloud for a moment and then are stunned after a delay. It's sorta like a Zoe Bubble in that you hit them first and then they're stunned after a moment. The cloud surrounding him 'looked' like it should do something, but Kalista was in the AoE when it went off and didn't do anything (She took no damage and it didn't slow her attack speed (Kalista's AS goes down when she gets Movement Slowed) so didn't inflict any direct CC). It could be just an aesthetic thing with a large telegraph so allies know who's about to get stunned. Another thing about the E is that it was actually used twice immediately back to back. 3 possibilites are that it uses a charge system and she can cast it 2-3 times in succession, it resets when she lands her stun, or it might not have actually been lost in the first place and it's just that the graphical effect faded and then was regained (like Shaco loses and then regains stealth when he casts a Box). Q... not much to say. It looked like a longer range Lucian Q. Did a minor chunk of damage but didn't see any other effects. R was the most impressive looking thing... a very wide and long ranged 'Fan', about 1400 range in total and covered the whole lane infront of her. It applied a shield to Lucian. But it also caused a longer ranged shockwave to blast the whole lane with 'something' (it didn't hit anyone who didn't get hit by the other parts)... and a thin beam in the middle which finished off Thresh and chunked Kalista too. The range of the beam and shockwave went offscreen so can't see the whole range of it. I couldn't see anything which looked like that Golden skillshot which she used in the cinematic trailer. That could be a passive, or she might be able to augment one of her other skills to do that. In particular, the icon of her Q looked like it. So maybe it ether causes that effect if it hits an ally, or maybe its function changes if it's cast on an ally or enemy. ((Oh yes... and also the ability icons she was using appeared above her head as she was doing so... This might be something in game... although I'm 'guessing' that it's just something added in-post for the Champion Spotlight so people can follow what she's doing.))